The In Betweens
by Ariels Lament
Summary: Short One shots expanding upon a few of the scenes in the film.Ch1 And thus Gru's resolve was undermined by the actions of 3 little orphan girls. If he was to break into Vector's fortress, he had no choice. He would have to drive the girls to dance class.


_**A/N: Lookit! This one's short! :)**_

**_I have 8 scenes thought up to play upon right now...but that's bound to change for the more or fewer. I was wanting to put them all the order they occured in the film, too, but...I don't think it will happen, nor does it seem terribly important anymore. But there were so many 'leave it to your imagination and we'll skip to the next part' bits in the movie. And I felt like expanding on some of them. They should all be pretty short chapters, save for one, maybe two. But even those will be nothing near what the chapters in my other story are like._**

**_But onward! Hope you enjoy! :D_**

* * *

"Three!"

It was the oldest trick in the book and Gru had seen it work on plenty of children in the past. In fact, it may even have been something his mother had used on him when he was young. But whatever stroke of magic he had expected to take place at that final exclamation failed him.

The three little girls walked on.

Obviously a different approach was in order.

Studying his hand with a smirk on his face, he taunted, "Eez pointless, you know. You will never make eet dair on time."

"That's okay."

He frowned at the oldest girl's comment—which one was she again? He hadn't quite made it a point to remember who was who. The collective "gorls" had served his purpose fine thus far. It's not like this was going to be a permanent arrangement or anything anyways, so why even bother? Get the shrink ray; get the loan; get the moon; and then get rid of the brats. It was all very simple. It couldn't possibly go wrong.

"We can wait and sit in on her next class."

"What!"

Oh, no no no no no no no! Gru scoffed and stared incredulously after the determined trio. The smallest was already struggling to keep up, and the middle one seemed to be doing whatever she could to make the already arduous trek even more so, from balancing on the curb, arms outstretched, to skipping over cracks in the cement, to dragging a stray stick noisily (and quite destructively, he noted) against the white picket fence as she passed it, completely unhindered by the duffel bag slug about her person. She had done all of these things, and they had only barely passed Fred's yard.

A quick glance around showed said neighbor ducking beneath his window in hopes of having not been caught spying. He wasn't the only on either. It was fairly early in the morning for such a ruckus to be taking place, andno doubt the neighborhood was already buzzing about the three new additions to his home, wondering who in their right mind would entrust three young, impressionable, innocent children to him.

Not that Gru cared what anyone thought, of course, only that someone might feel that they needed to snoop about. That just made things messy for everyone involved. And with the entire community looking on, forcing the girls to his will was out of the question. He **_really_** needed to get a place out in the country. Too bad hiding in plain sight was a tried a true method against detection.

With an irritated sigh and dramatic roll of his eyes, the criminal mastermind trotted along after the three to try again. The brunette cocked a brow at him in curiosity when he reached her side but said nothing, only shrugging her bag more securely onto her shoulder and looking forward once more. She grabbed hold of the smallest girl's hand when she jumped into the street in pursuit of a butterfly and tugged her, pouting ever so slightly, back to the safety of the sidewalk. But she perked up at the sight of Gru walking alongside them and smiled cheerily up at him. He did not return it, but, regardless, the smile never wavered. The hooded girl looked up at him curiously as well, stopping her current task of hopping _only_ on the cracks in the cement to run circles around him, occasionally tugging on the ends of his scarf. Probably just to see if she could get away with it or not. He couldn't even begin to imagine how ridiculous this all looked. _Him_ walking down the sidewalk with three little girls in pink tutus. Gru scowled in irritation.

"Do you know how many miles eet is to walk? Once you get dair, you will not be wanting to dance."

She stopped in her tracks. So did Gru. His disgruntled frown was matched with a defiant look of her own, and the other two looked back at her in wonder.

"Like I said. We'll wait and sit in on her next class." And with that, she was off again, youngest girl in tow and the hooded one trailing after with an awed grin on her face.

Okay. Alright. So maybe this plan wasn't quite so simple as he'd thought. It figured that he'd adopted the most headstrong little brat the orphanage had to offer. He stared at their retreating figures and then back at the car. He didn't have time for games like this!

The villain stood in limbo like that for a moment or two, biting his lip and looking back and forth from girls to car. And thus, Gru's resolve was undermined by the actions of three little orphan girls. If he was to break into Vector's fortress and retrieve the shrink ray, he had no choice.

He fumed. He growled. He mentally cursed the world and everyone on it.

"Fine. Fine! Just—just get into de car. We are going to dance class."

With a frustrated grunt, he turned on his heel and marched back to the car. The trio skipped passed him in delight and it soured his mood further.

Was it really too much to ask that one of his plans—just one—actually go according to plan?

* * *

_**A/N: I was going to add more, from an amusing drive to the studio on until the end of practice, but I stopped myself. This was where the original idea was supposed to end, so I chopped it off. I think I'm glad I did...I think...**_

**__****Gah...and after all the fluff in my other story, it was kind of strange having girl-hater Gru. It suddenly just seems so wrong. :/**


End file.
